Talk:Tsunade
Debut Should it be mentioned (in the trivia if nothing else) that Tsunade's first actual appearance is (in the anime) episode 72, in a flashback of the Third Hokage's?ZPRN (talk) 01:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength In her article it tells when she is using her raw and CE strength I was just wondering how do you know when Tsunade is using her raw strength or her Chakra Enhanced Strength, is it being judged by the size of the crater caused possibly? Also, I was wondering how she used her Chakra enhanced strength to lift Gamambunta's sword, if the Chakra Enhanced Strength works by gathering chakra and releasing it at the point of impact I was wondering how the Chakra Enhanced Strength was used to lift things. I would really appreciate someone explaining this to me. Thankyou IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 16:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Is this a jutsu? When Naruto challenged Tsunade to a fight and he came at her with a Rasengan, she used one pointer finger to strike the ground and made a crevice that he got stuck in. Is this a specific jutsu or just Chakra Enhanced Strength? Sammyfan98 (talk) 02:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :she used her superhuman strength it wasn't a jutsu--Cerez365 (talk) 03:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color? Are we really sure that Tsunade's eyes are brown? I look at them in the anime and I keep thinking that her eyes are amber or possibly tawny, but not brown. Did Kishimoto-sensei say it was brown somewhere? I know it's a really minor detail but it's been bugging me for awhile. Marael (talk) 00:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :They've always been depicted as 'brown' in colored image. But i suppose you have a point about the color, they aren't exactly brown per se. I'll sort it --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The manga very clearly depicts her eyes as being pure brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I was going off this colored image. They aren't exactly brown to me --Cerez☺ (talk) 11:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::They might be light brown, but they're still brown. Also, the lighting in that image changes the colour somewhat. In every other colour image of her, her eyes are clearly and unambiguously brown. They're certainly not hazel, which refers to partly green, partly brown eyes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, I suppose my depiction of hazel has never really considered the green. At the very least we shouldn't leave it at just 'brown' though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? Her eyes are simply brown. Sometimes light, sometimes dark, but usually plain, simple, average brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose it all comes down to our differences in the perception of the colour 'brown' It's not really an issue though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Her Looks I was thinking about when she was out of commission in Naruto Shippuden, and was thinking. why, when Tsunade gets cut, bruised, beaten, and hurt in anyway, does she not transform into her real form? (Old self) She also goes through life like a young almost twenty-year-old without the affects of what we have seen of her old self. hope this makes some sense. 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Last "living"? "Thus making her the last living member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin" - Technically.. Orochimaru is just sealed? Not dead.